


Bts and Loki One-Shots

by Sugarxlokes09



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, F/M, Gags, God of Chaos, Hardcore, Jealous Min Yoongi | Suga, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarxlokes09/pseuds/Sugarxlokes09
Summary: Guys this is my first time writing in general and English isn't my first language. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Start  
Okay so first I would welcome you guys to my first ever book and because no one really prefers the intro, we'll cut right to the best part.   
Disclaimer  
English isn't my first language so don't mind the grammar. Thank you for the cooperation up until now.

Chapter 1:Yoongi  
I was at the waiting room for my boyfriend to arrive from his concert. The room was only occupied by me and another male staff member who just sat on the sofa beside me. He left me in here, and now I was getting bored because my phone died. So the only entertainment, I suppose, was the person next to me.

  
"How long have you been working in Bighit?"

  
He was surprised at first, thinking I'll not communicate with him or anything. But he replied,

  
"It's 3 months in 3 days."

  
We asked each other questions and we ended on how yoongi was my boyfriend. I told him with a dreamy look because that memory was truly the best. I don't even know how I ended with him but I don't regret my time with him, one bit. Its true we fell in love with each other. Back to present day, the staff member or his name which I got to know is sehun, was starting to look annoyed. Just as I opened my mouth to ask him what's wrong, he moved towards me and kissed.

My eyes widen as I fell into shock, neither could I push him away or respond to his force.

The door of the room opened that very moment and suga came in with hoseok and jimin. He halted when he saw the guy kissing me and my eyes watching them helplessly. From emotionless, his face transformed one of anger and he moved towards me, pushing the guy away from me. Then he took my wrist and we left the room.

Throughout the whole walk to the carpark, he remained silent.  
................................................................................

The moment I opened the door of the house, he pushed me on the wall, attaching himself to my neck whilst he hoisted my legs to his waist. I could feel his excited breathing there while I myself panted in need.

I closed my eyes to feel his presence better. Yoongi detached himself for only a millisecond just to see my expression, then dived back in feasting on my neck. I whimpered and moaned to the harsh treatment. He bit and growled when I accidently touched his boner through the trousers. His pace faltered, took his face out from my neck and went searching for my lips.

  
He kissed me slowly and sensually. Letting himself free, showing through this how he missed me. We danced our tongues. It was a moment of pure sweetness. Just to feel ourselves and understand one another's emotions through physical contact.

  
Then he suddenly pulled himself away from my body and said,

  
'' Don't move. "

  
And with that he left me for the closet while I wanted to edge more towards him and show my desperation of being touched anywhere.

  
I touched the place where he had bit me, feeling it already forming into a bruise, which will be hard to hide.

  
Then he returned, and with a certain authority told me to strip. I of course obeyed, choosing to slowly remove my clothes and tease him, punish him for leaving me.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The moment the last cloth falls off my body, he pulls my hands into his grip and takes me towards the bed, all while cursing and saying,

  
"you tease. You, baby girl, are gonna get punished. And you know what?"

  
I looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

  
"Daddy isn't going to show mercy tonight."

  
With that I was set on the bed, my limbs widespread and my pussy on full display. After that, he set down the things he took from the closet at the table, which might include silk ties, blindfold, riding crop and a black vibrator. My heart thumped fast with adrenaline as he took the silk ties back in his hand and came towards me. With that, he tied up my feet with the bed posts and when he went for my hands. He came in between my legs, covering me up and putting my hands together in one hand. He tied them, all while looking into my eyes. I panted while staring at his deep oynx eyes that. But he smirked, seeing my vulnerable state, tightening the ties; and then removed himself from me.

  
Yoongi stared at me from the foot of the bed while he removed his shirt. He looked hot and I just wanted to run my hands on his pale chest. I moved my hands in the ties just wanting to touch him but he tutted and said,

  
"want to increase the punishment?"

  
He left his jeans on and went for the table where he took ahold of the crop. Getting close to me, he put the crop near my mouth saying,

  
"tongue out"

  
I did as he said, not wanting to anger him. Taking the crop he put it on my tongue to make it covered in saliva. Then he took it out to run it over my clit. I arched my back as he rubbed it in circular motion. He did that, until my body started quivering with sensitivity. So much that I tried closing my legs but he kept them open with his legs by coming inbetween me. He removed the riding crop off my clit and instead ran his hands.  
He pinched. He went down and bit. He slapped there while I could only cry out of intense pleasure.

  
"Daddy please stop teasing and just put your dick in. "

  
Instead he said,

  
"You are in no position of making demands. Babygirl you should've thought it through."

  
After saying that, he stopped and picked the blindfold. Putting it over my eyes, my senses grew more vigilant and I could hear the movements in the room better.

  
Suddenly, he put the vibrator on me, on the highest speed causing me to scream in pleasure.

  
"Yoongi!"

  
I moved around the restraints to get away from the vibrator which increased the sensitivity levels. Suddenly I felt the crop back on me, and with force did he hit me on my thigh. I was completely bound to move further away.

  
"Yoongi stop! This is too much!"

  
Surprisingly he stopped. And to my pleasure, he finally came back on the bed and settled between my legs. He put his dick to my hole that started to contract in order to get it in.  
I whined in annoyance when he didn't do so, but he stared at me and smirked.

  
"Patience, love" 

  
With that, he thrusted in so quickly that the whole bed jolted and hit the wall. I arched my back in pleasure and moaned so loud.

  
Yoongi kept his pace fast and hard. I was already sensitive so it didn't take long for me to cum. Yoongi on the other hand, came because the squeeze he felt below was too much pleasure.

  
He groaned and took his dick out and laid on top of me.

  
The whole situation didn't tire him out, he still seemed eager to mark me by sucking my neck to form a hickey. When he was completely content with his work, he got off me and laid with his arm on my stomach and his face in my neck.  
  



	2. Loki

I gasped as he pushed me against the wall. He put himself against me, yet he held himself to the wall.

His other hand directed itself to my left breast as his eyes stared into mine.

I panted with excitement as his lips found mine. Our tongues fought one another for dominance. I wasn't willing to back out and he got that, so with much, he slapped me on my ass, putting me back in place.

He kissed me so eagerly and touched me so sensually in place only he could make intimate. I uncousiously arched my back towards him and moaned "loki" when he bit my lip.

It seemed to effect him so much, that he pulled himself away and with rushed movements, took off my shorts and shirt. He also removed his leather pants and his Armour.

Back to me, he gave me his attention again by rubbing himself against my crotch. We both breathed quickly with the friction.

My heart beat profusely as he changed his mind. His long finger went to my mouth while he ordered,

"Suck"

I took his fingers into my mouth and twisted my tongue, while staring at him with hooded eyes. He gulped loudly as he began to feel more desperate with each passing second.

Finally satisfied with the wetness of his fingers, he brought them to my hole and pushed them inside. His pace had been fast since the start.

Just as I was about to come, he quickly took them out and pushed his dick in me. With a grunt, he held himself to me as he put my legs to his back.

I dug my feet to his back while I scratched my nails on his shoulder with sensitivity. The urge to cum grew quickly because of the dry orgasm I faced before. He remained steadfast and his groans grew as I came and grew tighter around him.

Just as he came, he drew himself out and yelled,

"shit!"

He pumped himself until all the cum came out.

When he was done, he held me up and laid me back into the bed as i went into post-orgasm feels. 


	3. Yoongi(again)

I’m staying at a hotel in France with some other students from school. The school had arranged a trip there so we could learn more about fashion in art. 

I was supposed to get ready before 10 am because we had to leave for the museum, but it seemed that my alarm clock isn't coping up with the plans. Its almost 10 am and I'm going into shower in the shower stall. I had covered the stall with the curtains. 

Suddenly, someone pushed the curtains aside and I quickly use my hands to cover myself which isn't really working, but it's the only option. I look towards the person in question, who so entered into the stall without knocking or giving a heads up.

It turned out to be my classmate, Yoongi, who's also know to be my close friend and partner. He looks at me shocked, which should've been the other way around though.

  
"LET A WOMAN ENJOY HER SHOWER!"

  
He didnt seem to interpret the message I was trying to convey, and instead shrugged his shoulders saying,

  
"You were taking time and we were getting late. Plus I get to see this beauty."

  
He gestured towards my body while staring at me with no shame.

  
So, I decided to make use of him while he IS here. He seems confused but smiles when I hold him by the wrist, tugging him towards me and under the shower head.

  
While soaking under, I pull him close and take off his shirt. I roam my eyes on his upper body to see his abs. They looked enticing and mouthwatering. However, I open the zip of the front of his pants, kissing him aggressively. He pushes me against the wall causing me to gasp.

Because we were doing this quick and fast, he did not waste time and pulled my legs to his waist. Directing his dick towards my pussy, with one sharp shrust, he drove home.

  
This move made us both moan in pleasure. He kept his pace fast and rough. The fast pace led to the familiar feeling of cumming.

  
"Yes! YES YOONGI! FUCK!"

  
I screamed when he hit that particular spot. He kept hitting there until I went into oblivion after the best orgasm ever had. Yoongi took out his dick and rubbed it against me, he seemed to find pleasure in just doing that. Finally he came with a groan.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
We gasp for breath. He breathes next to my neck and proceeds to kiss me neck down. I close my eyes, taking in the moment.

"KIDS GET OUT WE'RE LATE BECAUSE YOU GUYS HAVE UNSATISFIED APPETITIES WHICH WON'T END EVER! GET OUT BOTH OF YOU."  
The teacher knocked harshly at the stall door and Yoongi quickly covered my mouth while I stared at him wide-eyed. He looked over at me, enjoying my look.

  
" I don't have time to deal with this, we're leaving in 2 minutes."

  
But the moment was ruined once again


	4. Good news but not an update

I couldn't upload chapters due to studies and events going on, but I've come up with a good news. I hope you guys like it, but follow me on Instagram, username "mischief_magics". Those of you who like edits, video edits to be specific can find my work there. I would be happy to see you guys enjoying both types of my work.

P.s.i only started it today so you will only find two works, one of John wick and one of park jimin. Thankyou. 😀


	5. Park Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy kink, spanking

It had been a couple of weeks since you went back home, to your boyfriend. You were running a business alongside this relationship, which is why you had to leave more than half the time. It was surprising that your boyfriend was still there for you even though you were unable to fulfill his needs or desires.

But today you were going back home, taking a day off from job, just to enjoy your time with your boyfriend and give him all the attention he deserved.

Entering your home, you came to silence. You had a mansion, which was mostly silent as only we two resided in here, at a distance from the city. So you had went off in search of your boyfriend.

It wasn't until you reached the practice room, that you heard noises. You quietly invited yourself into the room.  
The sight before you was more than arousing. Not being able to have sex with your boyfriend, and seeing the sight before you, made you turned on immediately.

Jimin was on his hands and knees, head bowed down until it touched to the floor. His ass towards the door, anal beads being forced into his asshole, as he kept moaning. He had a thin layer of sweat covering him, and was completely naked.  
You wanted to just go there and caress his ass and thighs until he begged to be touched properly, but you would tease him more. Spanking him until he cried and released due to his maschocist self.  
But you just wanted him to enter all 4 beads, the 2nd last already in, before you entered into scene and questioned on his actions......Now that he'd enter all 4, he was gonna take them out, hand already halfway directed to his ass, panting while he did so. Before you quickly went behind him, and spanked him on his right cheek.  
The noise was heard throughout the room, followed by a surprised whine. He quickly turned his head and his eyes grew wide when he saw you, pupils already dilated with lust. You couldn't help yourself so you spanked him again on the same cheek, while looking directly into his eyes.  
He moaned loudly, his cock leaking precum on the floor.  
"Touch me, y/n"  
You spanked him harder, "What'd you say?", you asked in a dominant tone.  
"Sorry mommy. Please, touch me", he pleaded while saying the 'e' of please longer.  
"Where?" you asked amused.  
"M-my cock" he replied, sweating and panting throughout.  
"Beg."  
"Pretty please, mommy. Touch me please, I-it hurts... Mommmmyyyyyy" he whined.  
Pitying on him and showing mercy, you grabbed ahold of his cock and fisted.  
It wasn't until he was on the verge of cumming that he demanded on touching me too. So I took my hand away from his cock, and shed away my clothes. Then I asked him to lay on his back, as a rode him, restricting him from orgasming until u allowed.  
"I'm close mommy can J-I come? Please, it's gonna come out... I can't hold it..."  
.  
.  
.  
He found it hard speaking through the pants and moans, just looking at his state forced me to come. With a dazed like look I nodded, allowing him. He came while arching his back, driving his cock deeper into my pussy. Just looking at him made me say,  
"You done? We still have to go another round."


	6. Namkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyxboy, daddy kink, spanking

"AH" jungkook exclaimed.  
"I said, not to make a noise. One more thing our of your mouth and it's going to be hell for you."  
Jungkook looked back pleadingly, his eyes filled with tears. The desperation was very clear by his expression, the desperation to be treated rather softly than what was happening with him. He was being treated roughly. Yet, his expression differed very much from his body. His body, it was writhing in pleasure, his cock hard and pink from the arousing slaps he was getting. He leaked precum, and the person initiating such was just as aroused by the view.  
"Already?" Namjoon smirked.  
Namjoon puts a halt to the slaps. He holds himself against jungkook. Hands holding him upright, from putting all the pressure on jungkook, against jungkook head. While, he put himself between jungkooks legs.  
Jungkook was tied to the bed, hands locked between cuffs on the headboard. While he was hands and knees on the bed, ass high in the air.  
Namjoons dick was situated between jungkook's ass' crevice. He rutted against jungkooks ass. Jungkooks breathing increased along with the pleasure while namjoon groaned to the feeling.  
Jungkook was unable to hold himself longer and arched his back to namjoons chest. Namjoon put one hand on jungkooks chest while one hand gripped jungkooks waist. Both of them were getting closer to cumming, so namjoon opened up the zipper of his jeans and took out his cock. This increased the pleasure.  
When he was at the edge of cumming, he did one thrust and entered jungkooks hole, cumming whilst so. Jungkook, unable to hold himself from the amazing feeling, came on the silk sheets.  
They both panted hard, and held themselves.  
"Thank you, daddy"  
"Your welcome, baby boy"


	7. Not an update

Guys I'll be unable to post for awhile thought I'd inform because I've got papers and campaigning etc going on. Hope you guys will be patient enough:-)


	8. Something else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update

Guys, I've made my arts account and those who are interested in it, you can look into it on Twitter. The username is @finesse_e_farheen. Thank you.


	9. Arts

Sorry guys, but I'm coming with an update soon. However, please promote my page on Instagram, you guys can see my art there. The username is @finesse_e_farheen, it'll mean a lot if you guys follow and share my page. Thank you and sorry for not updating in awhile.


End file.
